Together
by SixMagnitudeGirl
Summary: One Shot... Takumi and Akira pairing!


"Together"

Hime war was over so Akira doesn't need to disguise anymore and continue to study at Fuka academy her father's assistant informed her that so basically it's her choice if she will go back to Nerima (Akira's hometown) or stay at the land of Fuka and weather she will continue to disguise as a boy or not.

She shook her head shooing those thoughts for now, for the time being she will celebrate Takumi's fast recovery. Akira look at Takumi's sleeping figure seeing him in to a deep slumber gave her confidence that he will not be easily awake

Akira held his hand squeezing it tightly "Takumi you sure went through a lot" she said softly making sure her voice won't wake him up with her free hand she touched his face and she felt it was so cold. So she will ask for another blanket in the nurse's station

Akira stopped holding his hand and tiptoed to the door when he heard the door closed he opened his eyes blushing furiously when he heard the door opened he assume it's Akira so he was pretending to be sleeping and play a prank on her.

Takumi is planning on scaring her off her seat but he felt her face near him he can feel her breath that makes him a bit hesitant then her hand was holding his hand he was trying so hard not to move her hands was so cold so he figure out that maybe she's just cold

Then she say something "Takumi you went through a lot" to be exact those words touched the depts. Of his heart he could feel her love and care when then she touched his face. He never knew she could be this gentle and the affection she's showing

He was holding himself not to blush finally but sadly she took her hands off him and left the room Takumi breath in relief but pouted at the same time when the doorknob turned his eyes instantly closed. Akira is at her usual spot beside her bed.

Takumi can't relax at all so his eyes were flickering and his face was frowning because his eyes hurts when because he was trying to close it for so long. "Shh Shh" he heard Akira muttered. With her fingers she straightened Takumi's frowning eyebrows.

Akira assumed that he was having a bad dream, nightmare perhaps but she doesn't want to wake him up because he will have a hard time to sleep again. Having Akira humming him to sleep helps him to relax a bit when she assumed that he's okay now

She tucked him in to the blanket making him more comfortable. Takumi smiled to his mind _'She must have figure it out that I'm cold' _he can't help but to be happy at that thought but a part of him wanted to make her rest.

Even though Takumi knew Akira's stamina was strong he doesn't want her abusing it so he wanted her to take a break and rest. Akira went back to their previous position holding his hand and her other hand to his face caressing it gently.

"You know even when you are asleep you are still handsome as ever" Akira whispered with a gentle voice. Those words were like music to Takumi the situation was good he was hearing her inner thoughts about him but he just can't let her know he's awake or else he's dead.

"I really regret on realizing that only now that I…" she paused tracing the bridge of his nose. "I love you of course that's given because you disappeared when my child got destroyed" she explained to the sleeping Takumi she really wanted to tell him this but she just can't bring herself to.

"Why I have fallen in love with you?" she asked softly she knows that there will be no answer but she can't help but to ask. Takumi on the other hand found himself blushing he wanted was so touch by Akira he wanted to hug her and tell her that he feels the same way.

"I know when you knew that I am a girl you were surprised that you have so many questions in mind and your considering my feelings so you never ask. I… I totally appreciate it" she said stuttering. Akira couldn't stop her mouth now she doesn't know why but she is feeling secure talking to the sleeping Takumi. He always gives her peace and serenity.

So saying those things was nothing to her. Takumi is now feeling guilty he wanted to apologize to her for playing her but he too wanted to hear what she is thinking. When they are together he is asking himself if he is making her bored, nervous or maybe embarrassed.

Even though those thoughts were entering his mind he didn't bother he just wanted to be on her side whatever happens that's all. Is that too much to ask? But so fast so suddenly he felt that he is in love with her he thinks he fell love at first sight with her the first time they met.

So that's the reason he keeps on pestering her on eating with him despite her saying that he was annoying her so what he's showing was not plain kindness those kindness has hidden agenda. Takumi didn't think that hard he tends not to be complicated.

By living without caring each day but Akira changed him she forced him opening his eyes to fight for his life encouraging him on making up with his sister Mai and go to America. That's why she's with him Takumi was very thankful that aside from her sister there was another girl that showed and played a big role on his life.

"My family was long connected to the himes long time ago so my father knew the mechanics of the festival long time ago so he asked me to disguise a guy actually he didn't ask he command me to giving me no room to complain or refuse

He was my father who am I to refuse him despite that he trained me so hard so I didn't have time to have friends or even talk those days was so hard I couldn't remember when did I have a happy time not when you came and break my wall that's isolating myself

You were the only one that smiled to me even though I am practically yelling at you offering me food I never know that I was in love with you at that time as a matter of fact I was pissed at you for smiling that bright despite of the hardships of your disease.

I envy you I couldn't even smile but you… you are smiling and offering kindness to others I am nothing compared to you there is a greater power that lies beneath your beaten up body it's just that you don't know that" Akira said telling her thought without thinking

Takumi was really surprise even though his eyes were closed for a long time he didn't feel drowsy or sleepy. He felt really awake in his mind his eyes were widened in surprise and his mouth was wide shot open.

Akira felt really feel chummy on what she's saying so she changed the topic "The doctor said we can go back to Japan five days from now it's such a waste that by that time I was long gone" she said sadly Takumi could feel his world tearing a while ago he was in heaven but he felt like he have fallen in to hell.

His eyes shot open "Why?" he demanded. Akira was shock "You heard… i..it all?" she asked stuttering. Takumi's facial expression didn't change he nodded motioning that he heard it all. Akira closed her eyes in embarrassment

He hold her hand tightly "What do you mean that you were long gone?" he asked again raising his voice. "Why?" he added. "I need to find myself and reach what I really wanted" she said "Huh?" he asked dumbfounded. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I feel the same way about you so why the hell are you leaving me?" he asked raising his voice but no response "Are you still blaming yourself?" he asked in vain but still she remained quiet not saying anything.

Akira lifted his chin and kissed him softly he gladly obliged to that kiss those unsaid feelings was said in the kiss they broke the kiss. The two of them look at each other with love sick eyes they were in love with each other even though Takumi keep quiet about it

He loves her he just didn't think hard because he might go crazy. "Please understand I need this" she explained voicing her plea for her to gain his approval. Only five words were said but he knew he should let him.

Those five days were spent like forever they were like young married couple the nurses were feeling giddy about them they were unseparatable in those five days Takumi bought a silver couple ring saying that they belong to each other that despite of the freedom that they (as a matter of fact only Akira) are giving to each other they will still end up with each other.

*five days later*

"Ne Akira are you sure you don't want to come to Japan with me?" Takumi asked desperately. Akira smiled and pinched him in the cheeks "If I go with you it will be harder to the two of us if we are destined believe me we will be together" she explained

Tears are threatening to fall down upon realizing that Takumi has no plans of letting her go she waved goodbye and turned her back she was now sobbing her neck and the collar of her shirt was wet because of her tears.

Takumi could tell that she was crying because of the shaking of her back he was crying too so he chased her and hugged her from behind. The passerby's felt the love between the two so they chose not to be so obvious that they are watching

Akira faced Takumi and they kissed each other in the airport the kiss was long they could taste each other's tears. When they broke the kiss "I love you always sorry for being selfish we will see each other again" she said to him not fast and run

Takumi didn't bother to answer and reached his handkerchief for him wipe his tears when he gathered himself together he went to the airport. The old man that is sitting beside him patted his back and looked at him comfortingly.

"Son believe me if you really love each other you'll be together" the old man said sharing his wisdom the old man witnessed the heart warming scene that perspire between the two. Takumi smiled and nodded.

When Takumi reach Japan he saw Mai and the gang waiting for him. Mai his sister hugs him tightly, Chie and Aoi praising him, Natsuki eyeing him, Shizuru and Haruka bickering, Mikoto hugging her sister's waist, Tate trying to get away from the clingy Shiho and Nao eyeing him smiling shyly.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Nao asked out of curiosity. Mikoto nodded "Right where's Akira? Didn't she go with you?" Mai eyed his brother 'so that's why the shine in his eyes were missing' everyone eyed him in a sorry eyes.

When they settled in to the dorm he told them why they didn't bother to ask anymore and changed the topic. Even Nao kept her big mouth shut. Takumi held the ring in his fingers tightly "Akira we will see each other and be together forever" he whispered and forced himself to smile.

*2 yrs. later*

After Akira run from Takumi she cried so hard but she have to do this the truth is she is her father was upset because she lose the festival so he's intending to take control of her life again. She knew her father will use all the tricks to get her do what he wants.

His father could use despicable tricks like putting Takumi in to danger so she chose to stay hidden than to risk his wellness.

Akira lived in Los Angeles pursuing fine arts many offered her work or attempt to offer her sponsorship to build his own gallery but she turn that all down she went back to Japan even though she skipped levels because of her contribution of painting to several charities and galleries.

She still chose to go back to Japan to start from zero when she got back she bought a small apartment and currently selling paintings, having herself enrolled in some cheap college and enrolled in some cooking lessons.

Yes you heard right she's been doing some cooking lessons probably because of Takumi when she first got to Los Angeles she got herself a part time job she almost starve herself to death because she is craving Takumi's cooking but she snap out of it because of a friend of hers.

She was currently on shopping because she heard that there was a sale she needed potatoes when she saw the stall she thought there were none left but luckily there was one left. Akira was about to get it

when she saw another hand getting it too.

When she saw the hand it has a ring similar to hers to her eyes widened and the other person seems to recognize the hand and the ring. "Akira?" said the other person. "Takumi?" she said. Takumi stared at Akira she got skinnier but her figure was still good as ever not that he's looking but her chest size increased.

She was wearing a skinny jeans and long sleeves while her hair got longer but it was no longer tied it was in plait. Akira stared at Takumi he has gotten muscular and taller his hair was brown which is kind of messy but still look good. He is wearing a green shirt, jeans and rubber shoes and last but not the least he still has those gentle smile that she fell in love with.

Takumi and Akira didn't say anything more. Akira felt like crying she touched his face and smiled gently "It's been so long" she said Takumi didn't say anything instead she hugged her tightly he was really happy those years that they were apart is like a black hole to him.

Even though he was happy that he was finally cured that he could do anything that he want from now on without worrying about his stamina he still feels empty her sister Mai and everybody was trying to cheer her up they even tried to set him up to a blind date

He knows that they were just trying to help but it makes him sadder it's not long when they gave up her sister and the others even offer him to find some detective

*two years ago*

"Ne Takumi should we find you a detective to find Okuzaki?" Shizuru offered him before sipping her tea. Takumi just smiled and handed the fund of his class as a representative he was always visiting the student council room.

"Thank you but-" Takumi was cut by Nao "Don't tell me your saying no?" Nao said flatly. "Mai said your almost killing yourself because of ninja girl" she continued. "She right Tokiha-kun I have contacts in the metropolis we could trace her in no time and get her back here" Reito said and winked at him.

Takumi smiled sadly "Thanks for all your help I really appreciate it but there's no need I know Akira has reasons why she left and I know we will be together someday I'm not intending to make things hard for her" he said and left the room.

They could just sigh at Takumi's behaviour "No wonder Mai said to let him be" Natsuki said. "He's crazy" Nao added. "I heard he's really popular in girls many ask him out but he all turn them down I think he's really devoted to Okuzaki Akira" Reito said.

Both of them broke the hug and look at each other's face Takumi and Akira showed their rings to each other and laughed "Mommy who's that?" a child nearby said to Akira. Takumi's eyes widen and shot a look at Akira who is talking to the child "Cindy where is daddy?" she asked gently

"Akira where did you go Cindy and I are looking for you?" a voice of a man said. Takumi stared at the man with jet black hair who put his hand in the shoulder of Akira. "I was looking for potatoes for the curry" she reasoned out.

Takumi's world is falling apart if he still has a heart disease he was long dead by now his hands and eyes were trembling from anger and jealousy he felt like a betrayed husband. He was looking furiously at the man and Akira.

When Akira was about to face the furious Takumi, he pulled her hand and dragged her away. She was resisting but Takumi continued to pull her away. "What's wrong?" she asked no answer from him. "Stop my wrist hurts" she said

Takumi stopped when he realize he's hurting her even though he's angry he just can't hurt her "What's wrong?" Akira asked. "Do you know how many girls cried because I rejected them because of you?" he asked rhetorically Akira blinked several times.

"This… this ring" he said taking off the ring in his hand "Do you know that because of this ring I… almost died because of saving it?" she asked again. "Do you know why I did it? Because I am madly in love with you!" he shouted at her

"Now that we see each other I thought we could still be together like we promised but what? You have a husband and daughter?" he shouted hysterically gaining looks from the passerby's Akira look at him when she was about to explain the man with the child butted in and cut what she will say

"I think you misunderstood" the man started "I am Stanford Peter" he happily introduced himself but when he saw that Takumi was glaring at him he straighten himself and continue to talk

"Akira and I are just friends the mother of my daughter run away with another man so I asked Akira if she could help me to raise the child… a friendly favour nothing is going between us two she's all yours I don't like tomboys anyway" he explained

Peter carried the groceries and carried Cindy "No need to help me cook curry I'm all set" he set bidding them goodbye but the two of them seem to have their own world.

Takumi scratch her head from embarrassment "Sorry for yelling at you" he apologized. "No it's okay but I want to ask you one thing? Do you mean all that you said?" she asked Takumi nodded. "I am sorry for being selfish my father… he" Takumi put his forefinger on her lips

"It doesn't matter just promise me you'll never leave me again" he demanded Akira nodded and kiss him on the cheeks. He pouted "Just on cheeks?" he asked pretending to be hurt "We're on public" she whispered shyly

Akira offered her hand and Takumi obliged they hold hands and went to Akira's apartment for Takumi's prize and Akira's punishment

They went to their little world Akira forgetting that Peter can't even boil eggs letting him to cook and Takumi forgetting that he was shopping because they have a picnic.

END

Maybe I will write again a one shot about Akira's punishment

SixMagnitudeGirl now signing off


End file.
